Edict of Darkness
The Edict of Darkness is a unique version of the ''Severus''-class Command Ship in that it was heavily modified before its construction to vastly reduce crew requirements by running all but the most critical systems through advanced automation. This was done for a number of reasons, foremost among them was to help the Cylon Imperium get it up and running in as short a time as possible after their first ship of the type, the Severus, was presumed lost. The reduction of the crew also meant that the Edict of Darkness would have more room to carry droid troops since such space wouldn’t need to be relegated to crew quarters and other related facilities. In keeping with the idea that the Edict of Darkness could serve as a dedicated vessel of droid warfare, a modest manufacturing facility was also designed into it to enable the ship to replenish its troops and starfighters without the need to make a stop. Since the Severus-class was not initially created with this idea in mind, the Edict of Darkness’ power generators are not quite up to the task and are forced to siphon shield energy to power everything, giving the ship a weaker shield rating than its sister ships. However, careful planning in the modifications allows the vessel to still operate its guns at full strength. =History= Secret Ship The Edict of Darkness was first commissioned by K471 as the Byyor Command. it was seen as a means to replace the Severus after it and Empress Eve unexpectedly disappeared. With the galaxy in turmoil thanks to the Xen’Chi Invasion, it was decided that the ship would be top secret so as to avoid drawing Xen’Chi attention and risk having them try to destroy it. Because the Severus was such an intensive project to build, K471 looked to find ways that would make the new ship easier to build – not an easy task for one also meant to be top secret. He found his answer in System Lord Vis Yaleris of the Byyor System. While Yaleris’ loyalties were often suspect, he was known to always deliver excellent results while never going over budget. Yaleris set to work on the ship that would eventually be known as Byyor Command and was the key figure behind its many modifications. Unknown to K471, Yaleris was planning to eventually take control of the new ship so he could attempt to install himself as the new leader of the Cylon Imperium, however the unexpected attacks by Darth Trayus forced Yaleris to put off his plans if there was to be an Imperium left. He helped to coordinate with K471 on a plan to stop Trayus in which the newly completed, and still secret, Byyor Command would play a vital role. New Ownership Yaleris would not end up living long enough to oversee the plan to fruition as his transport ship was intercepted by the Darksider Sivter on its way to the Byyor Command’s secret location just hours before the planned operation. The Dark Master of the Cult of Shadow used the Force to rip Yaleris’ knowledge from his mind before destroying the transport. Upon arriving at the destination, Sivter used Yaleris’ clearance codes to pass off the Shattersoul as the System Lord’s transport, allowing him to land on the Severus-class without any trouble. He then disguised himself with the Force to look like Yaleris so he could make it to the bridge without any trouble and upload a virus into the system. Only after the virus had firmly taken hold did Sivter drop his disguise. The Dark Lord initiated a purge of everyone on the ship aside from the bridge crew, using the droid soldiers onboard to carry out his grisly command, and killed Rabalt Auigs, the Byyor Command’s commander. With the ship now firmly under his control, Sivter took command of it for his own purposes and used it to challenge Darth Trayus and his fleet over Cylon. With the power of the Severus-class at his command, Sivter was able to stalemate the other Darksider's fleet long enough for the two to arrive at an alliance of necessity. Sivter retained ownership of the stolen ship after leaving Cylon and renamed it something more fitting for its new role as a part of the Cult of Shadow: the Edict of Darkness. Category:Cylon ImperiumCategory:Cult of ShadowCategory:HalomekCategory:Severus Command Ships